If I Told You
by MizFortune
Summary: Chapter 3: Eriol gazed out from the window and saw nothing but what he was leaving behind. He thought back to the moment when things went wrong: "Gomenasai," she had whispered, before drifting into a deep sleep, a tear cascading down from her cheek.
1. Uninvited Emotions

If I Told You  
Chapter I: Uninvited Emotions  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Maybe not even that.

* * *

You are invited to Daidouji Tomoyo and Leon Hiroshi's wedding at the Katherine's Cathedral. The wedding will begin at 11 o'clock AM. Please RSVP before February 14 by calling the number below.

Thank you!

(637)-837-3139

Hiiragizawa Eriol couldn't believe his eyes. Only one thought ran through his mind as he re-read the elegant white card over and over again, his eyes following every gold-printed word. His brilliant sapphire eyes scanned the page, every letter, every mark, searching for some kind of sign that it wasn't real. Praying and hoping with every fiber of his being that it wasn't. Maybe he was dreaming...or Ruby put too much sugar in his tea and he was hallucinating. But he wasn't.

_No. This can't be._

Suddenly, everything but the invitation, that dreaded thing, was all that was visible to him. The only sound was the trembling the card in his hands and the rising beat of his heart. He didn't even realize he was holding a breath.

_How could this happen to me?_, he thought. _How could this have escaped my knowledge? I finally feel worthy of her, of asking her, and it was taken away from me! _

It was only when Akizuki Nakuru snatched the monstrous object from his hands that Eriol regained contact with the rest of the world. He inhaled fresh, sweet air, as he exhaled the breath he did not realize he had been holding. He stopped his trembling hands but could do nothing to steady that frantic beating of his heart.

"Oh!" the 25 year old woman exclaimed. "Daidouji-san is getting married? How kawaii!" she turned to her master, completely unaware of his current state. "Should I call, or-" the bubbly brunette stopped talking when she felt -and practically saw- a dark aura surrounding the entire room, emanating from Hiiragizawa Eriol himself.

"We are not going, Nakuru." he calmly told her. And that calmness was exactly what was wrong. He was too calm. It was as if he was a hollow statue with the face of a perfectly calm angel, but the inside was filled with the evilest demons from the depths of Tartarus.

Too paralyzed by her Master's stoic gaze, Nakuru managed a small bow and retreated out of the living room and into her own, where she hid under the covers of her soft, queen-sized bed, trying to make herself forget what she had just witnessed minutes ago.

Back downstairs, Eriol sighed. _I must do what is best._ After thinking of every possible scenario, some more like fantasies than others, he decided on two things.

1.) He'd missed his chance. All the magic in the world couldn't help him. Not even a thousand love songs or the perfect tune and rhyme could help him now.  
2.) He will leave Daidouji Tomoyo's life tomorrow. For good.

* * *

Okay, this will not be life 'Welcome to my Life', I will not neglect it. Also, this is just a short and sweet 4-5 chapter fanfic about Tomoyo and Eriol based on the song 'If I Told You' from The Wedding Singer the Musical.

This also my first Tomoyo/Eriol since WtmL, so be nice. I have tried to write chapter four, but nothing came out, so I hope you guys out there would understand.

Please review, and I'll continue!


	2. Emptiness

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter!

I felt compelled to answer to one person in particular, so here goes:

To: Too much Problems

First of all, BACK OFF on all the Tomoyo/Eriol _fanfictions _because it actually requires time and brain power to come up with stories and ideas.

1.) This is an Eriol/Tomoyo _**FANFICTION**_, and in _**FANFICTION**_, you can write about any pairing you like, canon or not.

2.) This is set way after the series is over, and Tomoyo is 18 years old while Eriol is 19. Tomoyo just loved Sakura as a sister, and Kaho never loved Eriol and vice versa. They were just connected by the whole Clow Card thing and now that it's over, both said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. Oh, and Sonomi died, so Tomoyo's the Toy Company prez now.

3.) No, Eriol would NEVER hurt Naku-chan! I never implied that! It was just the impact of the letter on him and he overreacted when Naku-chan started getting excited that Tomoyo was getting married to a person that isn't him.

4.) Just because Eriol is a reincarnation of Clow Reed doesn't mean that they are the same person! **Eriol is 19 and Clow is dead.** He is NOT OLD ENOUGH to be Tomoyo's dad because he is **_19 years old_**.

Once again, BACK OFF on all the Tomoyo/Eriol fanfics!

* * *

Now markes the start of this chapter!

If I Told You  
Chapter 2: Emptiness  
Two months later  
Daidouji Estate

* * *

"Has he called yet?" the sweet voice of Daidouiji Tomoyo asked her best friend and maid of honor, who had been recently married, Li Sakura. The Toy Company President was wearing a light sleeveless lilac dress that flowed with every step she took and accented her curves and vibrant amethyst eyes just perfectly. Purple satin flat shoes adorned her small feet.

"Not yet, Tomoyo-chan." the cherry blossom sighed. "I know you want him to come, but chances are he's not coming." This was followed by another sigh, this one coming from Tomoyo.

"I wonder why he doesn't want to come." she mused aloud. Then, an idea came to her, and it filled her heart with happiness again. "I know! I'll go to his house right now and ask him personally! What was I thinking, giving one of my best friends a robotic greeting card!" she exclaimed, as she walked towards the door and into her car, nothing on her mind other than seeing Eriol again, which was full of fabric samples, flowers, shoes, and laces, and drove to the Hiiragizawa Estate.

"Hello?" she asked, as she walked through the strangely opened gate of the Mansion. Even stranger was that there was practically no life in Eriol's precious garden, which he'd told her he'd keep tending to, and it suddenly struck Tomoyo like lightning. _No!_, she gasped as she ran towards the front door, which she opened without ringing the doorbell. She rushed into the living room, where the air was stale and every piece of furniture was covered by a thin cloud of dust, and the sight inside made her cry.

Empty.

Tears stained her perfect face as she remembered what Eriol had told her a few months back. It was a very hard time for her, one of the worst in her life. The saddest thing that happened since she was five years old, when her father went missing from a cruise and was never found and her mother didn't spend time with her, drowning herself in work to forget her lost husband.

_I will stay here as long as I am needed_, he had told her, as he held her close. She had turned to him when her mother had died; he had been the one that kept her strong. In fact, she and Eriol kept in touch when he left for England after the 6th grade, and both have grown closer over the years.

_I need you now, Eriol!_, she thought, crying harder and harder with every second passing by. _Where are you?_

"ERIOL!" she screamed with all her might, standing up and shouting to the Heavens, as if they might hear her cry and help. Only emptiness came to her. She cried and screamed in the Hiiragizawa living room for a couple of hours, and only stopped when no more tears could come out of her.

She told herself, _I shouldn't be like this. I am a very strong woman. Mother had told me so when I agreed to her wish that I would marry Hiroshi-kun...for the sake of the company._ She forced herself to get up, and when she did, her eyes were blank and she moved almost mechanically. She made her way to the staircase, her right hand touching the antique banister gently, as she remembered the things that had happened there.

_"Don't be afraid, Daidouji-san. If you fall, I will catch you." he assured her again, standing at the bottom of the staircase with his arms stretched out to her. _

_With almost no hesitation at all, Tomoyo slid down the banister and enjoyed the short rush that went through her, the small wind running through her ebony black hair, laughing all the way down until remembered she didn't know how to stop. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the hurt that didn't come. _

_She opened her eyes when she heard a small groan that wasn't hers. She saw Hiiragizawa Eriol underneath her, glasses flown away from his face, staring at her amethyst eyes with his brilliant sapphire ones. "G-gomenaisai." she stuttered nervously as she quickly got up and picked Eriol's glasses up from the floor. _

_"It was nothing, Daidouji-san. I told you I'd catch you, didn't I?" he asked sweetly, accepting her hand as she gave him his glasses and put it on his face, his smile so bright it made her turn her head away and blush. "It's not everyday I get to catch and angel, ne?" _

Tomoyo would have smiled if sadness hadn't overcome her heart. Or maybe if she was reminiscing with Eriol instead of by herself. So many memories....

* * *

(Flasback; Omniscient POV)

_Tomoyo was dressed in a midnight blue tube dress that trailed about 6 inches on the floor with a black mini cape on the back. Her ebony black hair was in a beautiful French braid, with some strands pulled down to frame her face perfectly. On her feet were flat dark violet slippers, and when she walked, it was as if she were gliding. _

_Standing on the last steps of the grand staircase, she stopped as Hiiragizawa Eriol, who just so happened to be wearing a navy blue tux, one of the party's co-hosts, bowed to her and offered his hand. She accepted it gracefully. _

_"I must warn you that I'm not a dancer, Eriol-kun." she told him as he led her to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. Even Eriol wasn't aware that they were in the middle of the room, with other couples surrounding them. "Despite all the lessons, I've only learned how not to trip on my own to feet." she told him, half-laughing. Eriol smiled. _

_"We'll see." he whispered, taking her left hand in his right, his left finding its way to her slender waist, and her right hand on his left shoulder. Their feet started to move to the slow song, moving left, right, left, right. _

Remember when we never needed each other?  
The best of friends, like sister and brother  
We understood we'd never be alone

Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be alone tonight

_When the lyrics began, both Tomoyo and Eriol's hearts started to beat faster, and their eyes widened a fraction for a moment, but both covered it up quickly, having years of experience of doing so. What they couldn't control was the increasing beating of their hearts. The song hit so close to home. _

What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

I hear your voice and I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be alone tonight

_Eriol sighed inaudibly. _Yes_, he thought. _How did I fall in love with her?_ he asked himself, as pain tore through him when he realized he could never have her. And yet, a smile was on his face, to fool everybody else, of course. She must never know about his feelings._ A villain like me isn't worthy of an angel like her.

_"Is anything the matter, Eriol-kun? Have I stepped on your foot?" she asked him, her sweet and concerned voice breaking his train of thought and making him smile genuinely. He spun her around once and shook his head. _

_"Nothing, Tomoyo-chan. I was just thinking too much." he replied, taking the sadness in his heart and locking it in a box inside his heart to save for later, when he was alone. "And do stop being modest. You're a very good dancer." this comment made Tomoyo blush faintly. _

Oh, I want to say this right and it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh, yeah  
I don't want to live this life, I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life

What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

Should I tell her? Or would I be better off just not knowing?_ Thoughts swirled around Eriol's head, making Eriol very confused. _

What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you?

_Tomoyo's heartbeat was still increasing, even after the song was over. It was then she realized that her and Eriol's faces were getting closer and closer, and she didn't want to move away. Just as their lips were about to touch, she remembered her mother's last wish._ Please, Tomoyo. Marry Hiroshi-kun. For the sake of the company, which will be your company soon enough, as I don't have much time left in the world. Please.

_This pulled her out of the wonderful trance, and she gasped and moved away from Eriol as quickly as possible, running away from the Hiiragizawa Mansion to her car with barely a goodbye, leaving a very stunned and frustrated (with himself) Eriol. _

Baka! Of course she wouldn't return your feelings! Baka, _baka_, **_BAKA_**!

(End Flashback; Third person's POV)

* * *

Tomoyo, remembering that certain memory, couldn't take any more. She ran out of the house, just like she did then, and went into the soltary confinement of her car, all the while holding the tears that were practically spilling out of her eyes.

_Why do I feel like I'm being torn apart, like there's nothing left to live for? Why is my heart filling up with sadness and grief to the brim, like it's the only emotion in the world, and it's all flowing into me? I know I should feel sad that he left, without an explaination nonetheless, but not this sad! I shouldn't be feeling this much sadness around me! _

Unable to hold her tears back a moment longer, Tomoyo let them flow from her already red eyes and didn't bother to hide her emotions. She, somewhat reluctantly, went back into the house and cried on Eriol's dusty red long chair, which they both decided to fondly call the "Throne of Evil."

She cried even more, realizing that, somewhere between naming chairs, mourning her mother, discussing Sakura's cuteness, piano accompaniments, and dancing to slow songs, she had fallen in love with Hiiragizawa Eriol. Thinking back now, she realized that she had started to fall for him that first time he had played the piano while she sang, way back in the 5th Grade.

She closed her eyes, remembering that time...then....fell asleep as a final tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Okay, I would've updated sooner had my computer have a file recovery program. *sigh* That would be the day....

Please review, I worked so hard on this chapter.....


End file.
